


《树》其一

by crazy_zone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光初代 - Freeform, 光爱梅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_zone/pseuds/crazy_zone
Summary: 《树》其一又名《光之战士选择了树上》Cp：光之战士x爱梅特赛尔克（哈迪斯）Key：5.0原作设定衍生，但考据不严，不要细究。分级：NC-17如果你觉得他们的第一个吻令人意外，那你是对的。因为我本来没想好他们接吻，但被人建议了。“想亲就亲，他又不会贪婪突袭你。”嗯。接吻的时候被贪婪突袭的光之战士会变成香肠嘴吗（？（不要脑补那个画面（。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	《树》其一

《树》其一  
又名《光之战士选择了树上》  
Cp：光之战士x爱梅特赛尔克（哈迪斯）  
Key：5.0原作设定衍生，但考据不严，不要细究。  
分级：NC-17

如果你觉得他们的第一个吻令人意外，那你是对的。  
因为我本来没想好他们接吻，但被人建议了。  
“想亲就亲，他又不会贪婪突袭你。”  
嗯。接吻的时候被贪婪突袭的光之战士会变成香肠嘴吗（？（不要脑补那个画面（。

人通常在作出什么不可挽回的决定之后才意识到这个决定意味着什么结果，而如果即便知道结果也不得不如此前进，这恐怕就是英雄责任所该背负的东西了。  
光之战士在杀死爱梅特赛尔克之后，对自己的产生过一段时间的怀疑。  
一个想法很容易就会产生，实际上光之战士对自己的怀疑也并不是一蹴而就；他远没有外在看起来这么坚定，能够动摇他的事情多之又多。  
他的情绪低落是显而易见的，尽管他依旧不会拒绝人们请求他的帮助，也照旧向每个路过的熟人打招呼，但熟悉的人都能从他的眼角眉梢分辨出那些细微的弧度差距。  
体贴他的水晶公给了他一段时间的假期，在一切告一段落之后。  
的景色与原初世界并不相同，乃至风土人情也有很大的区别，光之战士不知为何选择了故地重游，或许是为弥补自己来第一世界时间太短，又把大部分精力都耗费在了和食罪灵战斗上；但这一次他没有带上任何一个同伴——他是趁着夜色从水晶都不告而别的；当然光之战士本人并不承认这个说法，一来他在悬挂公馆的屋子里给水晶公留了便条，二来暗之战士离开水晶都的消息，一定会有卫兵向水晶公及时报告。  
光之战士的短暂旅途在行进到雷克兰德边界的位置，突然出现了一位同行人。  
在前方的树杈上、在背后的树荫下，在溪边的岩石旁，在不知名的任何位置，都有可能出现这个身影。  
那个已死的无影像个阴魂不散的亡灵一般纠缠着他。  
起初光之战士并没有当回事，或许是因为只有他自己才知道他亲手杀死哈迪斯这件事到底带给他如何的影响；他以为这只是自己梦魇，夜有所梦、日有所思，后遗症而已，左不过从此之后视线里永远多一个人。  
可是这个爱梅特赛尔克望向他的神色也太过复杂了，一个构建于臆想的幽灵真的该有这样的独立的灵魂吗？  
在被幽灵无言的跟随了几日之后，光之战士向自己妥协了。  
“喂，爱梅特赛尔克。”某个风餐露宿后的清早，他睁开眼，透过睫毛落成影像的不仅有阳光和被穿透的树叶，还有一身黑袍坐在树枝上闭目小憩的爱梅特赛尔克。  
爱梅特赛尔克维持着被他击穿之前的完整身体，身上穿着无影们标配的黑袍，只是兜帽摘下了，面纹和面具也不见踪影。  
刚从睡梦中醒来的光之战士有比往常更不堪一击的理性和无比绝伦的勇气。  
他不加思考，以一种过分平常的心态向这个幽灵说话，他料想这最多不过是自己脑内的幻觉，因此也不指望对方作答；他确信自己还维持着理智，并不觉得自己疯了。  
被呼喊了名号的男人用一种他熟悉的、微妙嫌恶的神情把面孔转过来，用依旧故意不讨喜的语气和光之战士说话。  
“我还以为你会永远的保持沉默下去……怎么，总不会是一个人睡觉害怕了吧。”  
有一种难以言喻的既视感顿时浮上光之战士的心头，实际上距离他亲手杀死爱梅特赛尔克只过了十天左右，但他在这个旅途中会不断回忆起爱梅特赛尔克和他们一起行进的过程；他甚至觉得那已经是多年之前的事情。  
“是你啊，爱梅特赛尔克。”  
他盯着已死的无影看了几秒钟，紧接着便站起身，手脚并用地攀上了树，很明显是为了爬到爱梅特赛尔克的身边；前无影顿时受不了地撇开视线，大概是对光之战士这种透着愚蠢的举动着实无语，但他好歹维持着仪态，避免自己直接地朝对方翻出白眼。  
爱梅特赛尔克看样子并不想让光之战士离他如此之近，但就此离去或者远离的举措又显得他幼稚且小儿科。在他思索的这几秒内光之战士已经攀到了他身边的高度，在爱梅特赛尔克的身边找到一小块树干和树枝之间的缝隙，将自己挤了进来。  
“劳驾，你知道自己是个体格健康的成年男人吗？”前无影错失了时机，因此放弃了甩掉光之战士的念头，继而屈尊纡贵地抬起身体给青年挪了一块地方。  
好在他选择的这棵树大多足够高大结实，也不至于因为两个成年男人的体重而就此倒塌；但两个大男人挤在上面还是显得捉襟见肘，爱梅特赛尔克的神情有溢于言表的无可奈何，但相比之下更缩手缩脚的光之战士却全无半点不满的神色；或者说他的注意力本就不在这些地方。  
光之战士爬上爱梅特赛尔克的身边之后只是直直盯着前无影，他的靠近连带了尘硝的气息悄声无息地拥抱了爱梅特赛尔克，等到无影发现这件事的时候，光之战士已然凑到了他的眼前。  
“爱梅特赛尔克，你的耳坠不见了。”  
被以陈述句询问的前无影用一种无话可说又难以置信的眼光盯着光之战士看了几秒钟，视线在光之战士的脸和耳垂之间来回切换。  
“……你还真是问得理所应当啊。”  
他那枚不见踪影的耳坠此刻正毫发无损地挂在光之战士的耳垂上，那是他消失时遗留下的物件，本该在短暂的时间过后化为以太重回他的主人身边——却被眼疾手快的光之战士摘下来当场给自己穿了耳洞。  
爱梅特赛尔克正这样想着，进而意识到从某个角度而言，这确实也是另一种“重回主人的身边”。另一个主人。  
前无影当着光之战士的面陷入了对方无从知晓的回忆，光之战士注视着他，又猜测自己无端扣留下的耳坠大约是爱梅特赛尔克极为重要的东西。  
“如果现在把它还给你，你会消失吗？”他摸上了自己的耳垂。男人语气低沉和婉，乃至落在爱梅特赛尔克耳朵里居然有几分天真。  
前无影被人从回忆里叫醒，一时只觉得光之战士这个问题愚蠢得很。他本该顺势再轻嘲几句，或者对这个问题不加理会，总之他大概不会这么轻而易举地回答他。  
“不会。”但他回答了，以一种与光之战士差不多平和的语气，前无影抬起眼帘看向近在咫尺的光之战士。  
面前这个男人最早有一重身份，后来成为他的敌人，现在却什么身份也算不上。爱梅特赛尔克垂下眼帘，视线落在不远处的土壤。  
闻言光之战士便从善如流地摘下了耳坠，紧接着伸手捻住爱梅特赛尔克的耳垂，自然地靠近了，视线落在那一小片过于圆润的皮肉上——他只是为了看清应该把耳坠戴在哪个位置。  
耳垂算不上一个庄重的位置。至少一个光之战士和一个无影的任何交集都不应该牵扯到这个部位，但说到底它只是太细微的小块肉体，而这两位大人物——这个称呼会叫无影嗤之以鼻，会让光之战士赧然拒绝；一个毫不在意地朝自己胸口捅过一刀，另一个则为了世界和人民将自己的肉体作为牺牲容器。  
因而从表面来看，于情于理这两人合该不太看重这些东西。  
可是私下里，再无旁人的目光，肉体终究是肉体，是表露情感最本质与简单的渠道，光之战士捻着坠子从耳洞里缓缓地穿进去，将耳坠戴回了爱梅特赛尔克的左耳。  
“那现在是物归原主了。”光之战士为了爱梅特赛尔克戴上了耳坠，似乎心情相当不错，青年低声带笑，顺手又摸了摸自己空荡下来的耳垂，那片可怜的肉块从哈迪斯消失的那个夜晚被他暴力打穿了一个小洞，经历了短暂的疼痛、红肿和发炎，最终安稳地接纳了爱梅特赛尔克的遗物。  
现在它失去其中的填充物，尽管最初带来的是痛感，但光之战士还是微妙地感觉缺了什么。被堵在树干和光之战士中间的前无影看他不经意流露出一点若有所失，很不负责地猜测这个拯救了全诺福兰特的英雄大概有什么不可为人知的癖好。  
但这很好处理。他在狭小地空间里腾出手来，依然是打了一个响指。  
英雄还没反应过来便陡然感觉耳垂一疼，他傻乎乎地伸手摸了摸，意外地发现原来戴着爱梅特赛尔克的耳坠的位置，被补上了一个新的耳坠。  
摸起来同原先那个别无二致，但他视线中对方耳朵上的那个依旧好端端地垂在那处。  
他顿时憋不出笑意，只好勉强克制让自己的嘴角别提上耳根。  
“嗯……？”  
爱美克赛尔特不理解他为什么而感到愉悦，却习惯光之战士会在各种他无法理解的地方愉悦。他毫无防备，斜着瞥了大英雄一眼，没能避开对方更为凑近的上半身，和脸。  
“……斯……”英雄同时低声吐出了一句全然无法听清的气音，然而在嘴唇的颤动传递到爱梅特赛尔克唇瓣上之前，已经被他自己吞没了一大半。  
紧贴着他的那个毫无疑问是男人的气息。嘴唇是温热的，却因为过度干燥而粗糙；附近的皮肤则更不细腻，爱梅特赛尔克被微微刺痛了一瞬，脑海里回忆起对方一直没剃干净过的胡渣。  
他不确定应该说是光之战士吻住了他比较好，还是光之战士含住了他比较好。距他上一次做这种事至少也有好两百年，而如何接吻本来也不是无影在意的东西，再久远一点来说，古代人的爱意和情意都不会优先采用肉体接触的方式——  
光之战士双手撑着树干，单是倾过上身凑上来绵长地舔弄了他一阵，最后缓缓地拉开了些许距离。  
这个姿势实际有点像是什么怀春少女的姿态，但光之战士是实打实的壮实男人，爱梅特赛尔克正要开口，吐出真理的嘴唇才张开半寸，大英雄又锲而不舍地重新把他吻住了。  
第二个吻持续了太长时间，英雄连探进来的舌尖都是温柔的，他追逐着对方的舌头，用生涩却细腻的舔弄来打消对方任何试图阻止的话语；吻的末尾他解开了爱梅特赛尔克的长袍，将吻从对方的嘴唇移向脸颊和耳畔。  
爱梅特赛尔克的长袍被剥下去，露出裹在里面的、消瘦苍白的肉体。  
无影们都裹在统一制式的袍子里，身量从外面来看也差不太多，而加雷马开国皇帝的肉体则更是统一标准；光之战士毫不犹豫地把他抱进自己的怀里，第一反应觉得他瘦得硌人。  
爱梅特赛尔克的脊椎和皮肤之间只有那么细薄的一层，光之战士稍加用力就能摸到每一节脊骨的缝隙；而支撑他肩膀的锁骨则明显地将皮肤顶起，其下规则成排的肋骨一根一根被皮肉聊胜于无的覆盖。  
光之战士沿着脊椎的凹陷向下摩挲，前无影自身的躯体大概是被诚实的投射出来，像一片贫瘠的山谷，英雄温热的手掌游走着，最后在末端的腰臀处摸到两个极浅的腰窝。  
爱梅特赛尔克偏过头，至此只觉得大英雄有点粘人，他没表现出什么大的反应，落在大英雄眼里，至多不过动了几下眼睑。但他的左耳边传来某种细微的清脆响动，他偏了偏头，那个声音因此而更明显地作响。  
是大英雄和他的耳坠碰撞了，大英雄佩戴的、他遗留的耳坠。  
英雄退下衣衫和布甲，把爱梅特赛尔克安置在自己腰腹的中间，和怀里那具温凉的躯体不同，爱梅特赛尔克只觉得光之战士像是只极北地区生活的大熊，除去了外衣之后结实的身体贴上来，像是在冒着热气。  
他恍惚走神般想起来最早在加雷马的时候，为了保暖，人们当然会去猎杀野外那些皮毛厚实的怪物，经过处理之后做成衣物——他自然也穿过，的确很暖和。  
爱梅特赛尔克被他抱着，下颚无动于衷地半搁在光之战士的脖颈处。英雄的身体是温热的，而这种热度带来的是极其的活力与生机，前无影不知道有多久没有这样亲密的接触到这种温度，他兴许是被烫到也未必。  
他低低吐出一口气，感觉到光之战士下半身勃起的热意隐晦地顶在他的会阴下，将昭然若揭的意图表现出几分含蓄的意味。  
对爱梅特赛尔克而言，人类是残次品，于是表达心意的方式和能力都是粗浅的，归根结底只是付诸肉体的行动而已，连英雄也不可避免落入俗套。  
前无影默许了对方的行为，任由那双搂在他背脊的手逐渐向下探进臀缝里，摸到干燥温热的穴口，进而插入了一根手指，做点看似能安慰双方的开拓举动。  
光之战士没有询问准许，实际上的行为甚至没有给对方多少拒绝的空间；也可能是爱梅特赛尔克本就没有打算拒绝这场性交，尽管英雄也并不知晓他是出于何种想法才会这样坦白地将一切权力交付出手。  
光之战士垂着眼帘，他抽出两根手指，在即将把阴茎插入前无影的后穴时，神色认真又严肃。龟头抵开穴口的的时候他抬眸看了爱梅特赛尔克一眼，前无影下撇的嘴角和深深皱起的眉峰叫人望而却步，可是臀缝间才勉强被开拓的肉口却贪婪地一收一缩；无论爱梅特赛尔克如何用眼神表达他的拒绝，他实际上都没有太过拒绝。  
光之战士遏制住力道一寸寸把性器送进。爱梅特赛尔克缓慢地眨着眼，突然意识到光之战士始终在用轻若鸿毛的力道吻他，一下一下地啄他的唇缝。  
阴茎被纳入穴肉里的时候带来的不适超过双方的想象。一方一无所知，另一方有意放任，造成的苦头只好一并吃进。爱梅特赛尔克的十指捏着英雄厚实的肩肌，用了不少的力气，他呼吸轻浮急促，却不愿意张开紧抿的嘴唇。他在指骨因为太过用力而呈现青白，在对方的皮肤上留下是个椭圆形的指痕，他的呼吸节奏起伏，短促地喷洒在对方的耳根，直到光之战士闷哼一声，将剩余的性器尽数肏了进去，彻底把他的呼吸撞碎了。  
“嗯……”爱梅特赛尔克被撞出一声低哼，下意识闭上眼，任由打通了入口的光之战士尝试在他的内里抽送。  
穴肉里还干燥的很，那样不尽心的开拓几乎无用，黏膜竭力顺着阴茎的形状收缩翕张，间歇分泌出一点焦渴的肠液来保护自身。  
光之战士被咬得很舒服，当然也很想不管不顾地开始肏干起来，不过他忍住了，尽管实际他做什么前无影大概率都不会出声反对。他额上暴出青筋，反应在躯体上却只是吻得更炽热而已。  
爱梅特赛尔克被亲得向后微微仰倒，他能感觉到被自己吃进去的阴茎在肠肉里小幅度地抽送，他只觉得穴肉酸胀，性交没能带来什么快感，还带来了讨人厌的疼痛。  
他的阴茎挤在两个人中间，形状不错、机能良好，因一再反复的摩擦而有些许勃起，光之战士却像铁了心一样将这块充血的血肉无视了，双手都黏在了前无影背后的臀瓣上，用算的上稳重的力道将人微微托起后放下；阴茎上勃发的脉络和血管因为这个动作不断地刮擦着包裹着的黏膜，肠道收了刺激，开始愈发毫无罅隙地吞吐，一阵阵难以言喻的酥麻感从尾椎传到了头顶，最后一并聚集到了下腹。  
爱梅特赛尔克在被撑开的酸胀感中毫无戒备地被戳中了软肋，敏感得小腹一抽，穴肉也紧紧地绞动。他猝不及防，下意识抬手按住了光之战士的肩膀，将人推开了些。  
光之战士顺从了他的力道，把目光投向了两人腹间的对方的阴茎，爱梅特赛尔克已经完全勃起了，阴茎的前端溢出了点水液，大部分沾在光之战士的腹肌上。  
光之战士不太明显地眯起眼睛，露出隐晦了然的神情。  
他对爱梅特赛尔克看待人类和残次品的概念不熟，却深谙情欲中肉体的本能。无影的身体大概也不例外，英雄记住了大概的位置，不再满足于小幅度的进出，他的阴茎大半都在爱梅特赛尔克的穴肉里，于是抵着那处将才抽出来的那一截又尽数送了回去。  
前无影的身体诚实地回应了他，肠壁被捣开之后开始自然而然地分泌肠液，抽送变得顺利，快感因此堆积起来，像是正逐渐沸腾的温水。爱梅特赛尔克半垂着头，白发盖住了他的一部分脸颊，但裸露在外的部分显露出了柔和粉嫩的血色。  
光之战士横过手臂搂着对方，温柔且无意义地摸过对方一节一节嶙峋的脊椎，下半身的动作却变本加厉——爱梅特赛尔克不加掩饰的、傲慢的坦白对他一向是纵容，对方克制的战栗、偶尔的痉挛，在两人腰腹间全然勃起的性器，汗湿的额发和泛红的眼角。  
他可以确信他对爱梅特赛尔克的感情里有一种是毫无疑问的爱情。但很显然他对他的感情不止于此，想必这一点对爱梅特赛尔克来说也是如此。  
这是在一颗树上，正值天光乍亮，被光之战士亲手杀死的前无影和光之战士本人，赤身裸体地贴在一起。  
时间不对，地点不对，人物也不对。  
爱梅特赛尔克压低声喘息着，神色依旧寡淡，喉结却急促地上下滚动着，光之战士看得眼热，腾出一只手来仔细地摩挲着他的后颈骨。  
这分明是想咬住他的喉咙，却又用这种无害的动作来做掩饰。爱梅特赛尔克在喘息的间歇溢出一声嘲讽般的冷笑，混在其间却像是哽咽的呻吟。  
英雄的大脑不假思索，选择在树干上和人做这档子事，现下不得不收敛自己的腰腿，免得赤身裸体掉下去发生什么见不得人的意外。  
被肏开了之后的穴肉缠绵蜿蜒，温柔地吞吐着其间进出的性器，光之战士在情爱方面的天赋还算可圈可点，他找到了爱梅特赛尔克肠壁里的那块腺体软肉，性器便不再进的太深，回回进出都记得碾在上面，目的心明确得很。  
爱梅特赛尔克被他堪称温柔的进犯逼退了几乎所有锐气，他下撇的唇角和紧蹙的眉峰在此刻都变成了他深陷情欲的证明，他的身体不可避免因快感和热意而变得汗津津，喘息从鼻腔里被哼出声时恰巧又逢光之战士无耻地用那根东西肏到了敏感处，吐气顿时变了声调，成了一句调情一般的轻哼。  
光之战士因而无声地牵起了嘴角，似是对这十分满意。他一面尝试着再让对方陷落得更深一点，一面又用力地把前无影抱得更紧了。  
落下来，落入我的怀里。英雄在心底的角落无声地发出恶念，眼中投射出来的视线被全然的深情包裹。  
爱梅特赛尔克若有所感地睁开眼，被情欲占据大部分理智的情况下这一眼却清醒的让人心惊。他给了光之战士冷冷的一瞥，和他在可露西亚岛与光之战士短暂的道别不无相似。  
光之战士熟悉他的这个神情，对此坦诚地回望他，用嘴唇轻吻爱梅特赛尔克汗湿泛红的眼尾作为回应。  
从表象上来看爱梅特赛尔克作为无影，是他亲手杀死的，而杀死无影的光之战士却在无影身亡之后骤然爱上了已亡的灵魂。  
但实则人心不会变的这样快，倘若对爱梅特赛尔克的爱是一场凶险的疾病，那英雄早已罹患多时。  
爱梅特赛尔克不知道在什么时候已经接受并也抱住了对方，姿势上算不上有多渴求，与其说他抱住了光之战士，不如说是光之战士执着地把自己塞进了前无影的怀里，固执地要求对方接纳自己。  
英雄心里多少知道自己的不讲道理，但他有恃无恐，毕竟爱梅特赛尔克至今还没强烈地拒绝过他；退一万步说假设前无影冷淡嫌恶的神色是一种婉转傲慢的拒绝，那他一定拒绝了世界上几乎所有的东西，但就算如此，这也不会成为阻止光之战士的理由。  
这场情事即将面临末尾，爱梅特赛尔克意识到自己被更用力地捣弄着内里，他低哑的喘息伴随着光之战士的阴茎毫无章法地整根拔出又肏进去，而起初干涩的穴肉不知什么时候变得湿热温润，以至于当他在被钉在那根都东西根部的时候，有细微的水声会悄悄传出来。  
而他的阴茎自始至终都没被人如何爱抚，却依然高高翘在中间，水液从顶端往下浇的整根性器都湿亮。  
在酸慰的快感堆叠成折磨之前，爱梅特赛尔克先一步射了出来，前无影将头垂得太低，把自己汗湿潮热的额头抵在了光之战士的肩膀上，因而背脊弓成了柔美的弧线，他不可控制地痉挛着身躯，阴茎跳动着将液体喷溅在英雄棱角分明的腹肌，却始终维持着悄无声息。  
但英雄不接受他无意识的推开，爱梅特赛尔克的内里依依不舍地吞咽着他，英雄顺势将那具尚且在抽搐的身躯镇压进自己的怀抱，上身的拥抱和下身的肏弄都堪称蛮横。直到他把精液射进了爱梅特赛尔克的肚子，他也没有减轻任何一分力道；尽管前无影在射精过后就拾回了自己的神志，他大概是想真的推开光之战士的。  
“啧……松手。”  
光之战士微微后仰，像只扒着蜜罐子的熊一样挂在他的脖子上，四肢并用地将爱梅特赛尔克安置在自己炽热的体温里。  
有这么几秒钟哈迪斯准备挣扎开这个家伙过于紧密的怀抱。他的身上、或者是光之战士的身上满是半温不凉的汗渍，黏在一起的感觉实在糟糕；但紧接着，有比汗水更热的东西落在了他的侧颈后肩，悄无声息地混在汗渍里一起顺着他的皮肤往下滑；哈迪斯真心实意地不想用滚烫这个词来描述它的热度，但他停住了抬起双手的推拒动作，勉强任由这个人自作主张的行为。  
被默许的光之战士在几秒钟之后打了一个很大的哈欠。  
“哈迪斯，我一直叫你哈迪斯了，可以吗。”他低声且困倦地说，声音里全是满不在乎的意味。  
被询问的哈迪斯本人究竟是作何回答的已经无关紧要了。前无影的不满、想要表达的抗议、还有无法容忍的、未清洗的、交缠在一起的肢体；在他向光之战士成功表达出来之前，光之战士已经由此陷入了安稳的睡眠——在一颗树上。

END


End file.
